


Bad Day

by WhyAmIAlwaysDraggedIntoFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misgendering, Roman is having a bad day, but virgil is that friend, i guess, uwu, who got you, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAmIAlwaysDraggedIntoFandoms/pseuds/WhyAmIAlwaysDraggedIntoFandoms
Summary: Roman has a bad day. Virgil comes and makes their day better.Triggers: homophobia and misgendering, also food mention. other than that i don’t think that there any other triggers.for @fander-pride-meetup just, non binary roman and virgil being best friends that counts as relationships





	Bad Day

Roman was having a bad day. First, at school people kept misgendering them, then when they went to the mall someone said a homophobic comment to them, then when they bought a skirt the cashier had said something about how disgraceful it was for a man to buy a skirt. All they wanted to do was sink into the depths of their bed forever.

Though, they forgot they had a Virgil in their life.

Virgil, their best friend, had somehow sensed that Roman was having a bad day and drove over to their house. They brought a bag full of snacks and their nail polish collection. They stormed into Roman’s room without knocking and jumped into their bed.

Roman looked up from where they was lying down when they heard the fizz of the pineapple soda. Virgil didn’t look over at them when they took a sip from the bottle, they just moved the bag over to Roman. Roman just smiled, “Have I ever told you I love you?” Virgil just snorted, “Shut up and pick what color you want your nails to be.”

And that’s what Roman did. They ranted to Virgil everything that happened as they allowed Virgil to paint their nails a deep red color. Virgil just hummed and nodded, occasionally putting in their two cents on an issue. By the time Virgil finished painting their nails, Roman felt better.

“Thank you Virgil, you’re the best.” they said as they waited for their nails to dry. Virgil smiled “I’m not the best, I’m just a great friend.” Roman went to protest but was shut up when Virgil but an oreo in their mouth. Roman just glared as they chewed the cookie.

Yep, Roman had the greatest friend ever.


End file.
